jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Owerslachlan/Jurassic World Camp Cretaceous Dinosaur speculation.
As we know the upcoming Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous is going to feature many different kinds of dinosaurs with new species confrimed from the mattel line and that so what species we could see return and that so lets dive right in. Dinosaur i think that will surely will appear. *Triceratops *Parasaurolophus *Stegosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Gallimimus *Tyrannosaurus rex ( Rexy) *Brachiosaurus *Pteranodon *Mosasaurus Confrimed. Velociraptor- Velociraptor was first confrimed from the teaser trailer for Camp cretaceous and jugding by the teaser this raptor is shown to look alot like the raptors from the live tour. it is also very likelly that Blue will return aswell. Carnotaurus - the Carnotaurus '' ''is sort of confrimed from a interview from Jurassic outpost were it is said the carno is going to return in the show. Mattel line up predictions. Edmontosaurus - as we know Edmontosaurus is a cannon hadrosaur first showing up in the lost world as a skull and later in the jurassic world park before going extinct before mt Sibo erupt. but with it now being confrimed as a toy by mattel i can think that this dinosaur will appear in the show maybe were it running away for a carnivore or appears in Gallimimus Valley. Tarbosaurus - Tarbosaurus i think has a good chance of apparing in the show because its desgin looks very cannon like and i think this dinosaur would make for the prefect Antagonists for the show after the Indominus rex ( for the first epsoides) maybe were it would try and hunt down the main characters or challenge rexy or the i rex for top predator of nublar. Callovosaurus - the Callovosaurus would be a nice edtion to the show not only it would be a iguanodontid it would also be a novel dinosaur in some way because in some parts of the novel it would replace mircoceratops. Cryolophosaurus- Cryolophosaurus might appear in the show because its a very unquie dinosaur and has a very warpath like desgin. Sauropelta - i have a feeling this Nodasaur will appear in the show maybe were it defends it self or interracting with the main characters. Sarcosuchus- Sarcosuchus i can see probbaly in a river scene maybe were its fights a Suchomimus. Alioramus- this tyranosaur would be cool to see sneak around building because having its small size would make for some great scenes. Scutosaurus- Scutosaurus a perimain pareiasaur is a nice choice for the show maybe having the characters run into one were on thinks its a dinosaur would be a great callback to primevil. Majungasaurus- could appear because ingen used its DNA while making the I rex. Cannon Dinosaurus. Metriacanthosaurus - i think Metriacanthosaurus could have a chance of appearing because it is shown to be alive on nublar before its extinction on nublar and i think this dinosaur would be great to see chase down our main characters. Styracosaurus -this dinosaur could have a chance of appearing because it was said to be cloned on nublar and i would not mine seeing it getting a nice cameo scene or a longer scene. Pachyrhinosaurus - similar reasons as Styracosaurus. Pachycephalosaurus - having Pachycephalosaurus return would be cool probably seeing it have a cameo, a fight scene or perhaps a battle scene between each other would be great. Suchomimus - seeing Suchomimus in the show could work and i think this dinosaur could make for some good river scenes were perhaps one could fight a Sarcosuchus which would be a could classic fight because both lived at the same time. Indominus rex - as we know the show will take place around the Indominus rex rampage so it would make sense to put the indominus as the villian in the first epsoides probbaly hunting the characters or other dinosaurs or even figthing a Tarbosaurus like i said before. Stygimoloch- for the Stygimoloch i think it should make a cameo seeing stiggy or another of her kind would be great. So what are your throughts on my list tell me down below and make sure to check out Dinosaurus1 thread of his own. Category:Blog posts